


Why Me And Why Now?

by ellerkay



Series: Bad Romance [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, Brief appearances by other characters - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Krycek comes to Mulder with information; later, he visits him for something else.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Series: Bad Romance [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072305
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Why Me And Why Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S7E22, "Requiem," with some dialogue lifted from it. The either and finale story in a series showcasing the times Mulder and Krycek had sex during seasons 1-7, written to fit as closely as possible into the cracks of canon. Each story is fairly self-contained.
> 
> This story's title is taken from Mulder's line in this episode; it is a question he asks Krycek about the information Krycek is supplying him, but screams subtext.

At the sight of Krycek in the doorway of his office, Mulder felt the usual combination of rage and desire flood his veins. It had been over two years since he’d seen Alex. Mulder had thought after the last time that he’d found some peace with their relationship. But it was more confusing than ever, being suddenly confronted with Krycek’s presence and realizing both that he’d missed Krycek and that a large part of him still loathed him. Mulder jumped up, knocking his chair over as he did, and started towards Krycek. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was going to punch him or kiss him. Luckily, Skinner held him back.

“Agent Mulder!” Skinner shouted. Mulder stopped. “I think you should listen to him.” Mulder backed off, realizing he’d half-forgotten Skinner’s presence and only barely registered that Marita Covarrubias was with Krycek.

“You’ve got every reason to want to see me dead,” Krycek began. Wasn’t _that_ the truth. And the bastard was staring at him intensely, with just a hint of bedroom eyes. It inflamed the anger and the lust Mulder was already feeling, and he started forward again, only to have Skinner stop him once more.

“But you’ve got to listen to me now,” Krycek continued. “You have a singular opportunity.”

“Here, or you want to step outside?” Mulder said. He didn’t know if he was threatening Krycek or propositioning him. Marita Covarrubias said his name, and Mulder forced himself to re-focus. There was more going on here than his weird, complicated relationship with Krycek.

But that relationship continued to be a distraction. After they’d called in the Lone Gunmen for help and were standing around the table looking over the information, Krycek stood right next to Mulder. He was far enough away not to look suspicious, but close enough that Mulder could smell his aftershave. And Mulder could feel Krycek’s eyes on him. It made his stomach clench, but he ignored it.

When Scully turned and left the room, Mulder went to follow her. He felt Krycek’s fingers trail on his wrist as he moved. He grimaced, hoping that everyone was looking at Scully and wouldn’t have seen. But he couldn’t deny that the contact had sent a thrill up his spine.

***

Not long after, Mulder returned to his apartment to pack for Oregon. He kept an ear out as he got his suitcase from the closet and started filling it with clothes and other necessities. He was not particularly surprised when he heard a knock on the door.

Nor was he surprised when he opened it to find Krycek leaning on the doorframe.

“Hey,” Krycek said casually.

Mulder sighed. “What do you want?”

“I think you know the answer to that question.”

“So, is this our thing now? You show up every couple of years for a quick fuck and then disappear to betray me another day?”

Krycek shrugged. “Why, do you wish I’d show up more often?”

Mulder shook his head in disgust. “You’re a real piece of work, Alex.”

“So are you going to invite me in?”

“Do you have a gun this time?”

Krycek grinned. “Always.” He stepped closer, fully in Mulder’s personal space now. “But I didn’t think I’d need it to convince you.” He stared up into Mulder’s eyes and licked his lips.

Heat spread through Mulder’s body. “God damn it,” he muttered. He slammed the door shut behind Krycek and shoved him against it. His lips met Krycek’s in a fierce kiss that Krycek returned immediately, opening to Mulder’s tongue. Krycek fisted his hand in Mulder’s hair, moaning against his lips and molding his body to Mulder’s. He rubbed up against Mulder wantonly. Mulder let him, hands on Krycek’s hips in a bruising grip.

Finally, Krycek pulled away and sank to his knees, palming Mulder’s cock through his jeans.

“Just like the first time,” Krycek murmured.

“I was sitting down then,” Mulder replied.

Krycek smirked up at him. “You remember,” he said. “That’s romantic.”

Mulder rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a romance, Alex. It’s a bad porno.”

Krycek popped the button on Mulder’s jeans. “I’ll take what I can get.”

Before Mulder could try to process what that meant ( _nothing,_ Mulder’s mind insisted, _it meant nothing, this is Krycek and it’s just banter_ ) Krycek was unzipping Mulder’s pants and pulling out his cock. He licked it slowly from root to tip. Mulder was already starting to get hard, and Krycek’s tongue on him sped up the process considerably. He breathed harshly while Krycek took his time, licking him and swirling his tongue around the head for long moments before finally taking Mulder’s length into his mouth.

Mulder ground his teeth to help keep himself quiet, but he couldn’t suppress a small moan when the head of his cock hit the back of Krycek’s throat and Krycek just kept going until he had swallowed the whole thing. The suction and the movement of his tongue on the underside of Mulder’s shaft felt ridiculously good. Krycek cupped Mulder’s balls and squeezed gently. He eased his mouth off and then took him in again slowly, several times, until Mulder had had enough.

Mulder grabbed Krycek’s hair and pulled him almost off, then shoved back into Krycek’s mouth. Krycek moaned and grabbed Mulder’s hip with his good hand to steady himself while Mulder fucked his face in short, sharp thrusts.

“Don’t come,” Krycek gasped after a couple minutes of this, taking his opportunity when Mulder accidentally pulled all the way out. Mulder stopped.

“Why?” he said, suspecting he knew the answer.

“You have to fuck me,” Krycek said.

“Do I?”

Krycek stared at him, lips red, spit covering his chin, eyes watering a little. “Come on. It’s been so long. You know you want to.”

Mulder stared down at him, breathing hard. Of course he did, even if he kind of hated himself for it.

He released his grip on Krycek’s hair. Krycek got to his feet, knees cracking. Neither of them, Mulder thought, were quite as young as they used to be.

“Up against the wall?” Krycek said, smirking slightly. “Like old times?”

Mulder rolled his eyes. “I have a bed now. Come on.”

He’d replaced the waterbed after it had sprung an epic leak (what a day _that_ had been) with a regular one, thank goodness. He could only imagine what Krycek would have said if he’d seen the waterbed.

Krycek already had his shirt unbuttoned by the time they reached the bedroom. Mulder pulled his T-shirt over his head and shoved his pants and boxers off, then watched Krycek strip. Krycek didn’t make much of a show of it, but Mulder couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the reveal anyway.

“Where have you been all this time?” Mulder asked.

Krycek froze for a split second, then kept going. “Around,” he said. “Most recently, a Tunisian prison.” Mulder flinched minutely, feeling surprise and an automatic flicker of sympathy, even though Krycek really belonged in prison. Krycek kicked off his pants. “Not that you care.”

Silently, Mulder got a condom and lube from the drawer in his bedside table while Krycek climbed onto the bed. He thought about Krycek’s words. _Did_ he care? He wasn’t sure. He was never sure of anything when it came to Alex.

Krycek was on his hands and knees. Mulder thought he seemed a little unsteady on his prosthetic arm. He put a hand on Krycek’s lower back. Krycek started and looked back at Mulder warily.

“Wouldn’t this be easier for you if you were on your back?” Mulder asked.

Something unreadable flashed in Krycek’s eyes. He looked forward again. “I’m used to it,” he said grimly.

Mulder winced, wondering about Krycek’s history and what he got up to. “Well, I’d feel better if you were on your back,” he said.

Krycek looked over his shoulder at Mulder again for a long moment. Finally, he maneuvered himself onto his back. Mulder helped him get a couple pillows under his hips.

“Prep?” Mulder asked.

Krycek gave a mirthless chuckle. “You know the answer to that by now.”

Mulder shrugged, opening the condom. “I didn’t want to assume. It’s been a long time.”

“Airplane bathroom,” Krycek said immediately. He stared at nothing, a faraway look in his eyes. “You were so angry at me.”

Mulder paused in the act of slicking his wrapped cock, remembering suddenly how bizarrely vulnerable Krycek had looked in that bathroom. At the time he’d been certain it was a trick – or at least, he’d let himself believe he was certain – but he felt far less sure now. He didn’t know why; if anything, he had even fewer reasons to trust Krycek. Still…

“Listen, Alex,” he said uncomfortably. “About that day – ”

“The sex was great,” Krycek interrupted, his gaze sharp again and refocused on Mulder. “I still jerk off thinking about it.” He gave a smug, lazy smile and nodded towards Mulder’s groin. “Are you ready yet, or what?”

Mulder wondered why he’d bothered. He finished getting himself ready, skating his fingers with the excess lube over Krycek’s hole. Krycek twitched at the touch, but said nothing.

Mulder hauled one of Krycek’s legs up over his shoulder and positioned his cock at Krycek’s entrance, fighting back the urge to ask if Krycek was ready. He had a feeling Krycek would only be annoyed if he did. Mulder paused for a beat, just in case, but Krycek only shifted down slightly so that the head of Mulder’s cock nudged against him. He stared up at Mulder with an expectant look.

So, Mulder pushed carefully inside. Krycek let out a sharp breath, a shocking number of emotions seeming to pass over his face, too quickly for Mulder to decipher them. Krycek gave a low moan, that lazy smile reappearing.

“I should’ve tried to get you to do this a lot more in the beginning,” he said. “When we were partners.”

Mulder’s hips snapped before he could stop them, in and out in a fast thrust as a rush of anger hit him. Krycek cried out in pleasure, back arching.

“We were never partners,” Mulder bit out, forcing himself to stop. “You were spying on me and lying to my face.”

“I tried to make it worth your while,” Krycek said.

Mulder growled in frustration and started moving again in a quick, hard rhythm. Krycek groaned, staring up at the ceiling.

“So those were apology blowjobs?” Mulder asked.

“Something – like – that,” Krycek gasped out. He grasped his cock and tugged it in time with Mulder’s thrusts, closing his eyes.

Mulder watched Krycek’s face, trying to remember that last time he’d seen been able to see Krycek’s expression during sex. He wasn’t sure he ever had; at least, not so clearly. Krycek was panting, lips open. He looked surprisingly peaceful, focused on the pleasure.

When Mulder sped up, Krycek opened his eyes and stared right into Mulder’s. Mulder couldn’t bring himself to look away, feeling locked onto Krycek’s gaze as both of them breathed more raggedly, Krycek jerking his cock faster as Mulder slammed into him. Krycek maintained eye contact until right before he came with a loud cry, spilling over his own fingers. The sight of it and the feeling of Krycek’s muscles squeezing his cock were too much and Mulder was right behind him, shutting his eyes but unable to suppress a groan as he came. For once, he didn’t try that hard to stay silent.

When he opened his eyes, Krycek was staring up at him with a raw expression that disappeared almost immediately. Mulder blinked, wondering if he’d imagined it.

He pulled out and, without even thinking about it, leaned down and kissed Krycek hard, forgetting that they hadn’t kissed after sex for a long time. Krycek made a surprised sound and stayed frozen for a split second, then shocked Mulder slightly by wrapping his arms around Mulder’s neck as he returned the kiss.

 _Fuck it_ , Mulder thought, and let it go on for a few moments, trying to forget how complicated this was and just appreciate the warmth and contact with another person.

It sort of worked, but when he pulled back and Krycek’s arms fell away from him, Mulder wondered for what felt like the billionth time what he was supposed to do or think about this relationship.

“Alex – ” he started, not even sure what he was going to say.

“Don’t you have a plane to catch?” Krycek interrupted. He rolled out from under Mulder’s arms and started pulling his clothes back on.

Mulder sighed and followed suit. Krycek seemed to be in a hurry to leave, but when he got to the door and opened it, he paused and glanced at Mulder.

“See you later,” he said. “Fox.”

He was gone before Mulder could decide how to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, even though I knew how this would end, there was a part of me hoping that these crazy kids would make it work somehow.
> 
> I started this final story almost two years ago and never quite managed to finish it. I'm excited that I finally have, but also very sad to say goodbye to the series. My thanks to everyone who's read along the way and everyone who discovers and reads it in the future.


End file.
